Save Me
by Raindrops102607
Summary: AU Everybody in Neo Domino City thought Aki Izayoi was the luckiest girl in the world. After all, she had the money, the looks, and the brains...but nobody knew how much she was suffering on the inside. But can a boy at her new school be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Every teenager in Neo Domino city envied one girl and her name was Aki Izayoi.

To other people, she seemed to be one of the luckiest girls in the world. Her father, Hideo Izayoi, owned a company called Izayoi Corporation which became very successful. This automatically made her one of the richest girls in the world. Besides being very wealthy, she was also considered to be very beautiful and intelligent.

She had a slender frame and violet hair in which there are two long bangs that frame her face. She also has a unique hair accessory. But, what stood out the most were her eyes. They were brown and shaped like cat's eyes.

Basically, she was envied from all the girls and sought after from all the boys.

She was rich, beautiful, and smart but unlike what other people thought, she was not happy. No, she could be mad, sad, depressed, but never happy.

Ever since she was a baby, she hardly ever saw her parents. She was practically raised up by several different nannies and other caretakers who came in and went out of her life.

Whenever her parents actually did come back from a business trip, that could last for months, she felt as if she were with strangers but nonetheless she had loved them, but only for a while. They had never really shown much interest in their daughter or at least that's what she thought.

There was only one time in her life that she had felt happiness and that was when her father had given her the duel deck she had wanted for her fifth birthday. It was a plant themed deck.

Over the years, Aki had grown attached to the deck especially her Black Rose Dragon card but as soon as she had turned fifteen, her father told her to get rid of it.

**Flashback**

"_Aki, get rid of that deck now!"_

"_But why, otou-san!", said a fifteen year old Aki. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was holding on to her deck as if her life depended on it._

"_This is a children's game and you're not a child anymore." Hideo was walking out of Aki's room but before he went out he yelled, "The next time I come into your room, that deck had better be gone or so help me, I will personally throw them into the fireplace!"_

"_H-Hai otou-san."_

**End Flashback**

What her father didn't know was that Aki had kept the deck in a box and hid it somewhere in her room where her father would never find it. She looked at the cards almost everyday for the past three years and today was no different.

Aki was fingering her Black Rose Dragon with fondness. It was her favorite card and her best friend even though it was an inanimate object. She told the card everything and only it knew her true self.

"I'm sorry Black Rose Dragon that I can't play with you anymore," said Aki while holding the beloved card up to her face. "Otou-san will get mad but then again, what do I care what he or Okaa-san thinks. But, he might throw you and the rest of the cards into the fire place like he promised and then I'll truly be alone."

Aki put the card down for a second to get the rest of the cards from the box. She laid them in front of her and started to pick up each card one by one until she had touched every single card in her deck.

It was what she did every single time she took her deck out. She would pick up each card, touch them, murmur their name, then put them back down. She always started with Black Rose Dragon and always ended with Black Rose Dragon.

When she had gone through her whole deck and picked up Black Rose Dragon for the last time, she said, "I might not be able to see you guys for a few days. Otou-san and Okaa-san are making me go to a school again. I don't get why I can't just keep being home schooled. They know what happens when I go to a new school, but they're making me go again. This just shows how much they care about how I feel."

Aki put the deck back into the box and hid it in her desk. She decided it was time to go to bed but she dreaded what would come the next day when she would have to attend her first day of school.

* * *

**Author's note: So how was it? Do you think I should continue this? Please review! Also, this is an AU fanfic so there won't be that many references to dueling but there will be some.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Aki was preparing for her first day of school at Neo Domino High. She was putting on the school uniform. The uniform had a skirt that reached the middle of her thigh with black stockings underneath it. It also included a white collared shirt underneath a red blazer with the Neo Domino High insignia on it.

Once she was done, she went to put on her shoes, got her book bag, and walked out of her mansion. There was a car and a chauffeur, whose name was Akira, waiting for her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Aki-san," said Akira while opening the door for Aki.

Aki silently slid into the car and waited for the chauffeur to get in as well. Akira turned on the car and started to drive toward Neo Domino High.

Akira made no intention of starting a conversation with Aki since he was used to Aki's silent behavior. He had been a chauffeur for the Izayoi family for about twenty years and knew the reasons behind her behavior.

So, the whole drive was silent until they had reached the school. Akira parked the car in front of the school and went to go open Aki's door.

"I hope you have a good day at school Aki-san. I shall pick you up when school ends," said Akira.

Aki just nodded, indicating that she had heard him and waited until Akira had driven away. She sighed before walking inside. She wanted the day to be over with already and she hadn't even had class yet.

It was very noisy inside with students talking to each other about what they had done during the weekend. Aki ignored all the talking and walked straight to the office to pick up her schedule.

At the office, there was a lady typing on a computer but as soon as Aki walked in, she looked up.

"Hello, you must be the new girl. Aki Izayoi, right?" asked the lady while handing Aki her schedule and other papers.

"Hai."

"Well here's your schedule and welcome to Neo Domino High."

"Arigato gozaimasu," said Aki while she took the papers from the office lady's hand.

* * *

As soon as Aki was out of earshot, the lady turned around and started to whisper to the other woman in the office.

"Can you really believe that an Izayoi is actually attending this public school!," exclaimed the lady.

"I know! Maybe her father will make donations to this school. Our school funds are really low," said the other woman.

The two women kept talking about Aki and her family for a while until the bell rang.

* * *

Aki was currently looking for her home room. It was room 602 with Asuka Tenjoin as the teacher. She would also be Aki's math teacher during fourth period.

Aki stood before the door and had a big sigh before opening it. Nobody really noticed her since they were busy talking to one another.

Although the students didn't notice her, the teacher did and quickly rose up to greet her.

"Ohayo. You must be Izayoi Aki, right," said the teacher with a big smile and then brought her hand out to shake it with Aki's.

"Hai," said Aki while bringing her hand out as well to shake it with the teacher's.

"Well, welcome to this class and I'll introduce you to the class as soon as the final bell rings."

There was still a few minutes before the bell would ring, so Aki looked around and tried to see what her new classmates would be like.

They were just goofing off and talking to one another except for one boy. He was just looking out the window and acted oblivious to all the chatter around him. His indifference to those around him interested Aki.

Her thoughts about this mysterious boy ended as the bell rang and Asuka told the class to quiet down

"We have a new student with us. Her name is Izayoi Aki. So, please be kind to her and help her out if she needs help."

As soon as the class heard Izayoi they burst out talking to each other.

"An Izayoi in our class! She's super rich! We definitely need to make her hang out with us," said one girl to her friends.

"She's so hot and she's rich too! I should totally ask her out," said one boy to his friends and they all agreed.

That was what most of the class was saying.

Aki had predicted this would happen. It happened every time she went to a new school. None of the people actually cared about her but just her background. They would try to use and take advantage of her but she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Although the whole class was talking about Aki, there was one person who didn't seem interested at all. It was the same boy that had been looking out the window.

He had looked up for a second but then quickly sank back into his previous indifference.

Aki found it odd that he seemed indifferent to her. It's not that she had wanted him to act like everybody else but it was. . . different.

Asuka told the class to calm down.

"Okay Aki, I'll have you sit next to. . .Yusei. Yusei, can you please raise your hand."

Aki was surprised when the hand belonged to the same boy. When she sat down next to him, he gave her no greeting. She didn't really care. Personally, she liked this new found silence.

Asuka took roll and called each student's name. Aki had found out that Yusei's full name was Fudo Yusei. After taking roll, Asuka told the class to just talk quietly amongst one another for another ten minutes until the final bell rang.

During this ten minute break, many students tried to get acquainted with Aki but, she gave no reply and coldly ignored them all. After several more futile tries, the students went back to their group of friends but they weren't discouraged. They would try again another time.

For the rest of the period, it was relatively quiet except for the murmurs of students talking with their friends.

About five minutes before the bell would ring, Aki turned to see what her new classmate was doing. Yusei was still looking out the window, so Aki observed him.

He had black hair with blonde highlights which was in a unique, spiky hairstyle. He wore the school uniform which was just black pants, a blue blazer with the school's insignia, a white collared shirt underneath, and a black tie. She couldn't really see his face since he was turned the opposite direction.

Soon after her observation, the bell had rung telling them to get to first period. Yusei got up quickly and left the classroom without a word. Aki did the same, but as soon as she went out the door, several people came up introducing themselves again and asking her for her next class but she ignored them all and went straight to English.

Surprisingly, English wasn't very hard to find since it was just a few rooms down.

The class wasn't that bad. Her teacher, Johan Anderson, seemed like a nice teacher and had introduced her just like Asuka had. The class' reaction was practically the same as her homeroom class.

When she looked around the class, she saw that Yusei was in this class too but just like in homeroom he was indifferent to those around him, although he did seem a little surprised finding her to be in another one of his classes.

Once Johan told the class to calm down, he pointed to a seat for Aki and then started the lesson. Unlike homeroom, she wasn't assigned a seat next to Yusei but was assigned to a black haired girl with rather intriguing glasses.

The girl had introduced herself as Carly Nagisa and had greeted Aki warmly but Aki just ignored her. Carly was rather put down but still remained a positive attitude.

Johan started to teach his lesson but barely any of the students were really listening. They were all talking to each other about Aki, except for some students who were actually paying attention which included Yusei, Aki, Carly, and other students.

After his quick lesson, Johan looked to see what time it was.

"Perfect, we still have five minutes before the bell rings. So, for the rest of the class, read the short story on page 126 in your textbooks. If you don't finish it in time, just read it at home and for homework I want you to write a paragraph on the theme of the story," said Johan as he went to his desk to start grading some papers.

Most of the class groaned as soon as they heard the word homework, but opened their textbooks and started to read.

The class had finished the story by the time the bell had rung and everybody quickly ran out for break. Aki sighed knowing what was going to happen once she stepped outside. They were going to swarm all over her and pretend to act all nice. She cringed just thinking about it.

She went outside the door and was surprised to see that there wasn't anybody in the halls. They all must have gone outside to enjoy the weather. The sky was clear with some clouds slightly covering the sun. Personally, she hated that type of weather. She preferred dark skies with heavy rain pouring down.

Aki wanted to keep this silence rather than being interrogated by dozens of students. So she headed for the library since she knew nobody else would be there.

When Aki went into the library, she saw that she was right, that nobody else was in there. Even the librarian wasn't there.

Aki went to a section of the library and started looking for a book to read. When she found an interesting book, she went to a table and sat down and read. She stayed in the library for the rest of the break all alone or at least that's what she thought. What she didn't know was that there was actually someone else in the library as well but neither of them knew of the other's presence.

When the bell rang again Aki put the book back and went off to her next class which was P.E. The other person in the library did the same as well but went off to another class.

* * *

Aki had gone to P.E. and had instantly hated the class. The teacher, Tyranno Kenzan, was alright, but she hated her classmates. Since the class was an active one, it gave her classmates more opportunities to interact with her. The girls had all tried to include her in some activity. It wasn't a bad thing to try include someone new but she could see through their fake personas and see that they just wanted to use her to get higher in the social ladder.

The boys were no better, in fact, they were worse. They would try to talk to her as if she was already a close friend of theirs and would subtly flirt with her. She ignored them all silently or with a glare. The other students knew that's how she tried to get rid of them by doing it silently. They had never heard her say a word this whole day. Every time they tried to strike up a conversation with her, she would just walk away. They were starting to get annoyed at her but they didn't get discourage because they knew if they got acquainted with her, they would gain many advantages.

Luckily, Aki wasn't blind enough to believe their so called "friendly gestures." She was a rather patient person which was how she had made it through P.E. but her patience was slowly diminishing and had completely diminished during lunch which was next.

* * *

Aki's chefs had packed her a bento. So when the bell rang for lunch, she went outside while the majority of the school went to go buy their lunches at the cafeteria.

She was glad she had brought a lunch since there was barely anybody outside. She went to sit down against a tree and started to eat. Of course she knew that once people had bought their lunches, there was going to be a big commotion.

While Aki ate her lunch, some girls, who were considered popular in the school, came over.

"Hi, you're the new girl, Aki Izayoi right?" said a girl with short black hair.

Aki gave no reply but kept eating.

"Well, I'm Ayumi. These are my friends Jane and Haru. We want to invite you to eat with us," said Ayumi ignoring Aki's indifference. Still Aki said nothing but just kept ignoring her.

"You do realize I am the most popular girl in school right! If you want to be anything in this school, then you have to hang out with me!," screeched Ayumi throwing her hands out to emphasize her point.

"No thanks," said Aki with rather a hostile tone. She was getting really aggravated at this girl's screechy voice.

Ayumi cringed from Aki's tone but regained herself and left with her friends but not before saying, "Fine, be a nobody. Nobody will ever like you at this school. You're just a spoiled liitle rich girl!"

Aki wasn't really insulted since she was used to it and it'd be better for her if she was a nobody. When Ayumi had finally gone away for good, Aki gave a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be bothered anymore. Other students had heard Ayumi and had agreed with her statements. They were all probably spreading rumors about her this instant.

Aki had hoped that she would be left alone for the rest of lunch but unfortunately luck was not on her side. This time a couple of guys came over.

"Hey, I'm James Chronos. Yes,_ the _James Chronos, who is the heir to the Chronos company. Our fathers are partners and are rather close friends. I find it rather coincidental that we end up going to the same school don't you think?," asked James in what he thought was a suave voice.

Aki tried to ignore him the best she could but she did find it weird that she was attending the same school with another prostigious heir. She had a feeling her father deliberately did it.

"We should get together. I mean, afterall, we would be the best pair with us both being wealthy and good looking," suggested James.

Aki was just tired of this now. Her patience had finally snapped.

"Look, I honestly don't care that you're rich. I think you're just another fake, pathetic excuse of a human being that wants to take advantage of me and that goes for the rest of you! I know you all want to be friends with me just because I'm rich! But i'm not interested, so just leave me alone!" yelled Aki.

Everybody was in shock even James. Aki had never said a word to them but when she did, those contemptuous words were what had come out.

It took a few seconds, but once their shock went away every student stayed away from Aki and gave her a glare.

James glowered at her and said, "You're going to regret this _Izayoi_." Then he left followed by his cronies.

Aki went back to her lunch as if nothing happened and looked as if she didn't regret anything she said. During the rest of the lunch period, most of the students were talking about Aki while glaring at her.

"What gives her the right to say those words to us!"

"She's all brave just because her daddy can protect her!"

"What a spoiled witch!"

Honestly, Aki wasn't really insulted by their words rather she encouraged them. She wanted them to hate her. At least then she could finally see these people's true faces rather than their fake, manipulative masks.

_Besides,_ she thought bitterly, _it's not as if anybody actually wanted to be my friend because they like me. That would be virtually impossible. Nobody will ever accept me!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. Aki got up and went straight to her next class, Science. As she walked toward her class, every student made sure to keep a distance away from her.

When she arrived at Science, everybody ignored her as the teacher, Sho Marufuji, introduced her. She was assigned a seat next to Yusei again. He was in another one of her classes but he hadn't been in her P.E. class nor did she ever see him during break or lunch.

Just like homeroom, they didn't interact at all during Science,although, Yusei did turn around once and stare at her as if he was trying to figure something out about her. Aki just ignored him even though she did feel rather self-conscious about herself as he stared but she looked forward. Though, she did wonder if Yusei had seen her outburst during lunch but then wondered why she should care.

Except for that one glance from Yusei nothing else happened in Science and once the bell rang Aki left quickly so she could go home.

* * *

Akira was exactly at the same spot where he had dropped Aki off during the morning. He was waiting for Aki to come but he had also overheard other students talking about her.

"That Aki girl is such a spoiled little bitch! I bet she thinks she's better than all of us just because she has more money!."

Akira cringed from the offensive word and sighed knowing that Aki had done it again. She had made sure that basically everyone in her school would come to hate her. He knew that it was hard for Aki to trust people but he wished she could at least try.

Akira's thoughts were cut off as he saw Aki coming toward him.

"Konbonwa Aki-san! How was school?" asked Akira as he opened the door for her.

Aki once again said nothing and waited for Akira to get in. The drive was silent and once they had reached the mansion, Aki immediately went into her room

Aki went to her desk and brought out the silver, metal box that was hidden there. She took out the deck and reached for her Black Rose Dragon and started talking to it.

"Black Rose Dragon, I hate the school but that's not very surprising is it? I'm surrounded by pathetic wannabes but luckily I made sure that they hate me now." Although, Aki was trying to make it sound like a good thing, she did feel a little somber about that fact. "But there is one person who didn't act like the rest of them. He's a boy named Yusei Fudo. He's rather. . . interesting."

After looking at her card with a fond look, Aki put it back into the box and put that into her desk. Then, she took out her homework and started working on it.

Once she was done she found that it was only five o' clock, so she decided to go for a walk. She wanted to strech her kegs for a bit.

"Akira, I'm going to go take a walk," said Aki.

"I don't think that's a good idea Aki-san, it's about to rain soon," said Akira but Aki just ignored him and went out.

Akira had been right though. The perfect weather from earlier had changed drastically to dark, looming clouds but Aki found the weather perfect for a walk.

She looked around and saw that nobody else was on the streets. Since there was supposed to be a thunder storm, everybody went inside but she liked it better this way, being alone.

Aki was about to have pass an alley when all of a sudden she was pulled into it by a pair of strong, coarse hands. She was about to fight back but found that someone was restraining her. One person pushed her down to the floor and when she saw a pair of shoes in front of her, she looked up.

It was James and he was sneering at her. He went down to her level and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it up. She grunted in pain.

"I told you were going to regret that. And nobody, I repeat NOBODY humiliates James Chronos and gets away with it," threatened James as he signaled his friend to let her get up. As soon as Aki had gotten up, he pushed her down and started to kick her in the stomach repeatedly.

Aki closed her eyes as he was about to kick her in the face but the impact never came. She heard grunts of pain and the sounds of punching and kicking. She looked to see who it was who saved her.

It was. . .

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't that great of a chapter and there's a cliffhanger but i'll try a lot harder on the next one. Also updates will probably be during the weekends but during this semester of school, I have to study more so I might not be able to update frequently! Sorry!=( And thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**By the way this school is on a block schedule which was why she only had three classes and yes I put Yu gi oh gx characters in but they're not really a part of the story. I just didn't want to make alot of OCs.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Aki looked up to see who had saved her and it was…Yusei. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was he doing here?

James and his friend were badly injured because of Yusei. They were groaning in pain while glaring at Yusei at the same time.

"Fudo, you're going to regret this!" threatened James while running away with his friend right behind him. He had a lot of pride but he knew he would never be able to beat Yusei with just his fists.

Aki looked up stunned at Yusei. She was amazed that even though it had been two against one, Yusei had still won and didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Are you okay?" asked Yusei while crouching down to Aki's level to see her condition. He saw that she had some scratch marks on her face but what he was really worried about was her stomach. He had seen James kicking her repeatedly in the stomach before he fought him and his friend.

Yusei's words brought Aki back from her daze.

"I-I'm f-fine," said Aki while trying to stand up but winced when she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach.

"Don't get up so quickly," said Yusei while standing up and holding Aki steady, "Sit against this wall for a second. I'm going to check how bad you're injury is."

Aki nodded and did as she was told. Yusei crouched down to face her and poked his finger against her stomach lightly.

Aki instantly yelped in pain and put her arms around her stomach to shield it.

"Sorry, but I had to see how bad your injury is. Seeing how sensitive your stomach is to even the lightest touch, you should probably have a doctor check it," said Yusei.

"No thanks, I'm okay. My stomach doesn't hurt that bad, I was just surprised," lied Aki while standing up.

Yusei looked at her and knew that she was bluffing because as soon as she stood up, she winced.

"Here, I'll take you there myself. I was on my way to the hospital anyway," said Yusei while escorting her out of the alley.

Aki didn't object nor did she question why he was going to the hospital since the pain was really beginning to get unbearable and she felt tears forming at her eyes but she wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried in years.

Aki was being led to a red motorcycle that was obviously Yusei's.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?" asked Yusei once they had reached the automobile.

Aki shook her head in response. Yusei let go of her for a second to put on his helmet and sat on the bike.

"I don't have a spare helmet but just sit behind me and wrap your arms around me so you don't fall off."

Aki slowly sat down on the bike and wrapped her arms around Yusei's torso. She cringed when there was another sharp pain from her stomach as it came into contact with his back.

A loud roar came from the autmobile as Yusei turned it on. The bike suddenly moved which caused Aki to gasp and tighten her hold on Yusei.

"Don't worry. As long as you hold on tight, you won't fall off," yelled Yusei over the noise coming from the engine.

Aki nodded and closed her eyes. She had never rode a motorcycle or anything close to one, so she wasn't used to the deafening noise or the wind whipping fiercely against her face.

After a couple minutes Aki started to get used to the noise and the wind and relaxed. She hesitantly leaned her head against Yusei's back. Yusei didn't seem to notice the new weight on his back.

It was odd. Depite the freezing wind lashing against Aki, she felt warm both inside and outside. She could understand why her body felt warm since Yusei's body warmth was transferring to her's but she didn't get why she felt warmth on the inside.

Aki's thoughts were interrupted as she felt the automobile slow down. She opened her eyes and sat up straight while keeping her hold on Yusei.

Neo Domino Hospital was right in front of them.

Yusei went for a parking space that was closest to the entrance and parked. The bike came to a complete stop and Yusei turned it off. It was odd to hear nothing inside the parking lot since Aki had gotten used to the deafening noise.

Aki got up carefully so she wouldn't disturb her stomach. Yusei followed after her and helped her across to the entrance.

Once they had gotten inside, they went to the receptionist. Her name tag read Haru.

"Hello, welcome to Neo Domino Hospital. How may I help you?" asked Haru with a warm smile but looked concerned at Aki. Haru saw that Aki had a pained expression and her arm was held in a position as if she was trying to shield her stomach. Her clothes were all dirty and her hair was all messed up.

"Hi, my name is Yusei Fudo and she is Aki Izayoi. Could we see a doctor soon and do the paperwork afterwards. It's kind of an emergency," said Yusei.

The receptionist's eyes widened as she heard Izayoi but agreed that Aki should see a doctor immediately. She quickly tried to get a hold of a doctor who wasn't with a patient.

"Alright, luckily there is one doctor who isn't busy right now. Her name is Hana. I'll lead you right to the room but first let's get you a wheelchair miss," said Haru as she went to get a wheelchair.

Aki sat down in the wheelchair and Yusei wheeled her to the door that was opened by Haru. They walked down a hallway that was filled with nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors moving around.

They kept walking until they reached a door with the numbers 607 on them. She opened the door and let them in. Yusei helped Aki out of the wheelchair and unto the bed inside the room.

Haru took the wheelchair and said,"Dr. Hana will be here shortly." Then she left the room closing the door.

It was silent in the room for a long time.

"Why?" asked Aki interrupting the previous silence.

"Why what?" asked a confused Yusei.

"Why did you save me?" said Aki. She had been wondering about this for a long time. They were pratically strangers but he had went and fought James and his friend to save her.

"Well, I couldn't just let you get beaten up. Besides, isn't it just human nature for someone to try and help someone in need?," explained Yusei.

"Human nature huh."

There was no more talking after that. The only noise after was when the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hana. I'm so sorry for the wait. I got caught up in something," explained the doctor as she quickly went over to Aki and told her to lie down.

"Alright dear. Where exactly does it hurt but I'm guessing it's your stomach seeing that your hand is there."

Aki nodded in response.

"Excuse me mister Fudo, could you turn around while I observe her injury. Oh, Haru told me your names." answered Hana after she saw Yusei's surprised stare.

Yusei turned around as Hana carefully lifted up Aki's shirt trying not to disturb her stomach. There was a huge bruise starting to form. It covered most of her stomach.

"Luckily nothings broken and I'm pretty sure nothing else is wrong except that you're going to have a huge bruise but i'll give you an ointment for it. So, just be careful and try not to let anything touch your stomach since it will be very sensitive for about a week. I'll just go get the medicine meanwhile please fill out these forms" said Dr. Hana as she handed the forms to Aki and then went outside the room to go get the medicine.

Aki pulled down the shirt and sat up to fill out the forms. Yusei turned back around and just stared at the ceiling until the doctor returned with the ointment.

"Here is the ointment and I'll take those forms. Put this on three times a day and the bruise should go away soon. I'll make sure that your visit is kept secret miss Izayoi since I'm pretty sure you don't want this to get out in public. So, I hope you have a good day and come back if the pain is getting worse. Also, you don't have to pay for this visit or for the ointment ," said Hana but once she saw their surprised faces answered, "Your father has made many donations to this hospital before, so it's just a small favor in return for his daughter." Then she went outside.

Aki stood up and saw Yusei coming towards her.

"I'll give you a ride back home but first I have to finsh some business here okay," said Yusei while walking outside of the room.

Aki nodded and followed Yusei out the door. They walked further down the hallway until Yusei stopped at door numbered 621. There was a restroom right across the room so Aki told Yusei she was going to go there first. Yusei nodded indicating that he had heard her and went in the room.

Aki went inside the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She tried to fix her hair by combing her hair with her fingers to try and straighten it. She couldn't do anything about her clothes so she left them as they were.

She then exited the bathroom and stood in front of room 621. She was deciding whether or not to go in. She decided to go in and what she saw was Yusei with two kids. There was one girl and one boy and they were twins. They both had green hair and seemed to be about eleven years old.

The girl was lying down on the bed and she looked pale in comparison to her lively more healthier looking brother but was smiling nonetheless. Her brother on the other hand was jumping up and down while talking animatedly to Yusei. They didn't seem to notice Aki's presence yet.

"Yusei, Yusei! It's been such a long time since you last visited us! What took you so long?," asked the boy with a pout.

"Rua, leave Yusei alone. He doesn't have to visit us everyday," said the girl defending Yusei but started to cough a little after talking.

"Ah Ruka, you should rest for now!" exclaimed Rua while lightly pushing Rua down on the bed.

"Okay, okay! Huh, oh hello! I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" asked Ruka when she noticed Aki in the room.

Both Yusei and Rua turned around. Yusei went towards Aki.

"This is Aki Izayoi. She attends my high school. She was badly injured and I was the only one near her, so I took her here," explained Yusei.

"Oh! Well it's very nice to meet you! I'm Ruka and the annoying boy next to me is my brother Rua." said Ruka while smiling very warmly at Aki.

"Oi Ruka! I'm not annoying at all!" whined Rua while putting his fists in the air.

"You're really loud though!" retorted Ruka but started to cough again.

"Rua, Ruka. Stop fighting and Rua you should probably rest now."

"Just a couple of more minutes Yusei! Please, I want to talk to Aki-san!" pleaded Ruka while turning towards Aki.

"Me too, Me too! I want to know more about you too!" yelled Rua while running towards Aki. Aki could tell that Rua was a rather energetic boy.

"Rua, stop acting annoying. Excuse my brother, Aki-san."

"It's okay but if you don't mind me asking but how do you and Yusei know each other?" asked Aki.

"Oh, well I have a really weak immune system so my body is a lot more weak physically and I don't have a lot of stamina. Because of this, I get sick fairly easy and when I do, it gets pretty serious. I'm practically a resident of this hospital since I come here so often! Anyways, on one of my many visits to this hospital, Rua and I met Yusei because he was getting a cast off from a motorcycle accident. I was barely conscious so I wasn't really sure what was going on but I heard Rua crying my name," Ruka's eyes softened, "This was one of my worst cases. So, Yusei comforted Rua and they got acquainted pretty quickly. Once I regained consciousness, I met Yusei too. We all got close after that! He visits us every time I have to go to the hospital. He's practically like a big brother to us!"

"Yea Yea! Yusei's like a big brother to us! He's so cool and awesome!" shouted Rua.

"Yeah, they're like my siblings," Yusei looked at them with a small smile," I wish I could stay longer guys, but I should go now. I have to take Aki home so I'll visit you guys tomorrow. Ruka, get some rest now and Rua don't bother her. Okay?" said Yusei while walking towards the door.

"Okay, Yusei. It was very nice to meet you Aki-san. I hope you can come back soon because we learned nothing about you!" said Ruka.

"Yea, you and Yusei need to come back soon!" exclaimed Rua.

"It was nice to meet you as well." said Aki while following Yusei out the door.

Yusei and Aki walked back down to the entrance and exited the hospital. The sky was a lot darker and it seemed that it would rain soon.

"Do you know where I live?" asked Aki.

"Yea. Your house isn't exactly the hardest house to find." explained Yusei as they walked towards the motorcycle. Aki wasn't surprised by this information. Her mansion was the largest house in the city.

They reached the motorcycle and Yusei sat down first and put on his helemt. He waited for Aki to sit behind him. Once Aki sat down and put her arms around him, Yusei turned on the motorcycle and once again a deafening noise ripped through the air.

Yusei exited the parking lot and started driving in the direction towards Aki's house. After a few minutes, Aki leaned her head again on Yusei's back bacause she was getting tired. She felt the same warm feeling again. This time she was too tired to care but she didn't dare go to sleep for fear of falling off.

The whole ride was silent except for the noise from the engine and they had reached Aki's house pretty quickly. When they reached the gate they saw Akira running towards them.

"Aki-san! Thank goodness you're safe! I thought something bad had happened to you. Why do you have scratches on your face and your clothes are filthy!" exclaimed Akira with a concerned look at Aki. He looked suspiciously at Yusei. "I don't mean to be rude sir, but who are you?"

"Akira, this is Yusei Fudo. He saved me from some thugs and took me to a hospital to get treated," explained Aki.

"Oh, pardon me then Fudo-san. Thank you so much for all your help," said Akira while bowing in gratitude to Yusei.

"It's no problem. Well, I should go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow Aki," said Yusei as he went back on his motorcycle and started to drive away. Aki nodded and went inside with Akira following her.

Akira kept asking her if she was okay and what had happened but Aki ignored him and went to her room. She changed into pajamas since it was about time to go to sleep. She put on some of her ointment and winced when she felt another sharp pain.

As she was putting on the medicine, she heard thunder. She looked outside her window and saw that it was pouring rain outside.

_I wonder if Yusei got home before it started to rain, _Aki thought but then she wondered why she should care.

After she put on the medicine, she got ready for bed by brushing her teeth and her hair but before she went into bed, she did her usual ritual with her deck.

She went through each card but stopped when she got to Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon. So much has happened today. Remember that boy I had talked about earlier. He came and saved me just now. He said he did it because it was just human nature. But, not all people are like that. Some would just ignore or encourage what was happening. He's very different but so were these two kids I met. They didn't seem to care about my last name at all. They treated me sincerely unlike the rest. But why are they so different? Ugh, why do I care?," groaned Aki while putting the card down, "I'll see you tomorrow Black Rose Dragon. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Aki put her deck back in its spot and went into bed wondering if the next day would be as eventful as today.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? I know it wasn't that good. It's hard to keep them in character especially Aki and Yusei. Also thank you for all the awesome reviews! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aki's eyes opened and blinked as the sunlight blinded her. She started to sit up in her bed but as soon as she did, she groaned in pain and fell back down. Her stomach felt so sore and a lot worse than when she had gone to bed the night before.

It took a few moments but as soon as the pain subsided, Aki carefully sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. She lifted up her shirt and cringed at what she saw.

The bruise had turned a violent shade of purple and seemed a lot worse than yesterday.

_Yesterday_, Aki thought as she remembered what had happened the night before. James had tried to hurt her but she had been saved by none other than Yusei. Then he had taken her to the hospital and there she had met the twins, Ruka and Rua.

Aki kept thinking about what had happened for a few moments until she decided that it was time to get ready for school. She walked toward the bathroom but the trip was anything but pleasant. It seemed that even the smallest movement seemed to disturb her stomach.

When she reached the bathroom, Aki took the ointment, that the doctor had given her, and rubbed it against the bruise. She cringed from both the pain and the cold sensation she got from it.

After she was done with the ointment, she brushed her teeth, her hair, and quickly got dressed. She then went to her desk, and took out her deck. Instead of doing her usual ritual of taking out each card, she only took out Black Rose Dragon. She didn't say a word but just looked at the card fondly.

"Aki-san," yelled Akira from downstairs, "We have to leave now."

Aki put Black Rose Dragon back into her deck and put the deck back into the desk. She grabbed her book bag and went downstairs.

Akira was waiting downstairs for her and once he saw Aki, he bowed down and greeted her with a good morning. As usual, Aki said nothing and just went outside toward the car. Akira followed after her but went in front of Aki to get the door.

As soon as they were both in the car, Akira turned it on and started to drive. Usually, they said nothing on the way, but today Akira had something important to tell Aki.

"Excuse me Aki-san. I have something I need to tell you," said Akira. He continued once he captured Aki's attention, "Your father and mother are returning this week. They will be staying at the Grand Hotel for most of their stay since a meeting is to be held there, but they will come this Friday to have dinner with you."

Aki made no reaction on her face as she heard the announcement, so Akira took that as a good sign but he didn't know what Aki was actually feeling.

To any other kid, this would be a joyous event, if their parents had been gone on a long trip and had just returned, but for Aki, it was the complete opposite.

Unlike other families, Aki couldn't recall any memories of her and her parents that showed any family bonding. She remembered no hugs or kisses filled with affection. All she remembered were empty words of "I love you so much, Aki" and "We'll be back home soon."

The only time that she felt that they had tried to connect with her on an emotional level was when they had given her the deck but soon after, her father had threatened to burn the deck if she didn't get rid of it, claiming that she was too young to play with one. That had estranged her even more from her parents.

Before that event, Aki admitted that she had wanted to love and be loved in return by her parents. She had always envied her peers for what they had. Although she had money and could buy anything she wanted, they had what she wanted the most, a loving family. Of course, she had a family but not the emotional ties that came with it.

Her parents had never been there for her. They had always been too busy with the company. She barely got to see them once a month. She had envied all the other kids during elementary school when they were picked up by their parents while she was picked up by her own personal chaffeur. She had never spent any of the major holidays with her parents except for business parties but she didn't count those.

But, after a while, she decided that she wouldn't care or need them anymore. So, she detached any sentiments toward her parents. She wouldn't care nor love her parents but would show them the rage and loneliness she had felt for the past seventeen years.

The car was now in front of the school so Akira got out and opened Aki's door.

"I hope you have a good day at school Aki-san!," said Akira cheerily as he went back into the car and drove out of the school parking lot

_Yep, I'm going to have the greatest day ever_, thought Aki sarcastically. She had a huge bruise on her stomach, that felt like it was burning each time she moved and basically everybody at school hated her. Yeah, she was going to have a super day.

She went up the stairs, opened the doors, and walked in. She wasn't surprised when everybody in the hallway stopped talking and gave her glare before going back to their conversations.

Aki immediately went to class and saw that nobody was in the room, not even the teacher was there yet. She looked at the clock and saw that there was still ten minutes before the bell rang, which explained the empty classroom.

She walked towards her seat and saw that her previous calculations were wrong since there was somebody else in the room. It was Yusei. His eyes were closed which explained him not noticing Aki when she came in.

When she pulled her chair out, the noise made Yusei open his eyes. He saw Aki and looked at her for awhile before returning to his previous pose. Aki sat down and just looked around the classroom.

Aki felt tired so she decided to rest her eyes like Yusei until the bell would ring. She put her head down on the desk with her arms wrapped around it and closed her eyes.

Not long after Aki put her head down, Yusei opened his eyes. He looked at his fellow classmate.

He didn't really pay attention to what Aki looked like or who she was, even though he had basically seen her the whole day yesterday. He had pretty much ignored her when he first saw her and she seemed to be okay with that. He had kept doing that the whole day until after school when he had found her in an alley with James and his cronies.

Even though he didn't know Aki very well, he was compelled to save her since it was the right thing to do. He had even taken her to the hospital and drove her back home. He had felt concern for her well being and felt relief when he found out that her injury wasn't serious. It was natural to feel that way for someone who had just been hurt, but Yusei admitted that he felt those emotions a little too strong for his liking for someone he had just met.

Even right now, Yusei felt a little worried, wondering if she felt better now and if she was in pain.

"Does your bruise hurt a lot?" asked Yusei.

Aki, startled by the sudden question, sat up quickly. As soon as she regained her composure, she answered.

"Not really. It's nothing that I can't handle," lied Aki. Actually, her bruise was hurting a lot but she wasn't going to show any weakness in front of him.

Yusei knew she was lying, but said nothing about it. He turned his head back toward the front of the classroom and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"I-I'd like to thank you for saving me from James and taking me to the hospital," said Aki. Those words were foreign to her tongue since she hadn't shown sincere gratitude to someone for a long time.

"It was nothing. Anyone else would have done the same thing; It's just that I was the only one near at the time," explained Yusei.

There were no more words and silence enveloped the classroom again. The only sounds was only the bell ringing a few moments later and the footsteps of students and faculty going to their classes. Soon enough, the classroom was filled with students and Asuka came only a couple of seconds after her students.

"Good morning class!," said Asuka brightly.

"Good morning, Miss Tenjoin," responded the whole class.

After the greetings, Asuka took attendance and once she was done, she told the class to talk quietly amongst themselves until the bell rang. Only Aki and Yusei didn't talk throughout the whole period and once the bell rang, they left the room silently to go to their next class.

Aki took her schedule out of her bag to see what her second period would be. She had elective next and it was Ceramics. The room number was 702 and the teacher was Mrs. Ito. Aki was one of the first students in the class. Mrs. Ito went up to her and greeted her.

"Hello, you must be Izayoi Aki! I'm Yuki Ito and I welcome you to the wonderful class of Ceramics! The class has already been starting a project with clay but you won't have to do it. I'll tell you what to do later in class," explained Mrs. Ito.

Aki replied with a nod and a "thank you." Then, Mrs. Ito told Aki to sit down in any seat since she didn't assign seats in her class.

Aki went all the way to the back and took a seat where nobody would notice her. More students started to come into class and once the last bell rang, Mrs. Ito took attendance. After, she told the class to get their materials and continue with their projects. They were to construct a clay box.

All the students, except for Aki, went to get their materials and started to work. Mrs. Ito approached Aki and told her what she would be doing instead.

"Since you didn't attend this school from the first day, there are some things you need to learn before making a box. It may not seem to be hard to make a box but it actually is if you don't know the basics of creating art with clay," explained Mrs. Ito while handing Aki a sheet,"These sheets will give you more information about how to handle clay."

Then Mrs. Ito went to the other side of the room and got some clay and an apron. She went back to where Aki sat, handed her the apron, and said,"I want you to start by making pinch pots. Here, I'll show you how to make one." She rolled the clay, inserted her thumb in the middle and started move it in a circular motion until the clay had formed a perfectly, smooth bowl.

"Make two of these and if you finish before the end of this period, please show it to me and I'll give you credit for it," said Mrs. Ito, while walking back toward her desk.

Aki took the clay and did the same techniques as her teacher did. Once she was done with the first one, she got another ball of clay and did the same. Her pinch pots weren't as flawless as her teacher's but they weren't bad for her first time.

She stood up and showed it to the teacher. She gave Aki her approval and told her to put it on the shelf so she could fire it next class. After Aki did that, Mrs. Ito said that Aki could wait until the bell rang.

Aki sat back down and waited like the teacher told her to. When the bell rang, she got her book bag and quickly went out of the classroom. She decided to go to the library for break since she didn't want to draw any attention. Even though the students of the school were no longer entranced with her, they still interacted with her by glaring at her and giving her nasty comments as she walked by.

As she entered the library, she saw that no one else was in the library once again. She went to the nearest window and peered outside. There was no evidence that there had been rain yesterday since the sun had dried it all up during the morning which was why almost every student was outside. Most of the students were talking to one another or listening to music and some were even playing with one another. They were all doing something different but one thing that was shown through their expressions, was that they were all having pure, honest fun with one another.

Aki knew she could have had enjoyed that with her classmates as well, if she had kept the persona of a generous, nice, rich kid but she knew that they would have only wanted to hang out with her for her wealth. Their cares or worries for her wouldn't be sincere but would be tainted by their manipulative, greedy ways.

Aki had always wondered what would have happened if she had been born to a family of lesser fortune. Perhaps she could have been able to have true friends who liked her for her and a family that would have been always there for her.

She turned around bitterly and went to a table. She took out some homework from the other day and worked on it until the bell rang again telling her to go to her next class.

Aki had math next so she went in the direction toward her homeroom. She walked until she had reached the room and went inside. Some students were already there but they ignored her. She went to a seat in the far back and sat down.

After the class had filled in, Asuka started the class by giving out warm ups.

"Aki, since this is your first time in this class, you may not know how to do these problems but that's okay. On the otherhand, these might be really easy for you. So, if you have any trouble just come to me for help," said Asuka while handing Aki the worksheet.

Aki nodded in reply and started to work on the problems. She had completed them in no time. She had already been taught how to do these by her tutor. The rest of the period wasn't any harder than the warm ups. Aki had already learned the chapter the class was working on, so the class was very easy and soon enough the bell rang once more concluding second period.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time and that the chapter isn't as long as it should be or as interesting! It's just that I've been really busy during this semester of school. I admit that I probably won't be able to update soon until summer break but I hope you guy will keep reading this fanfic!**

**I would also like to give thank you's to all my reviewers especially to users Osito13 and LostXandXLonely for giving me more confidence and inspiration in my story. **

**P.S: Sorry Osito13! I told you I would update soon but I doubt two weeks can be called "updating soon."  
**


End file.
